Heart of the Matter
by TheBizarreImmortal
Summary: Here's a little oneshot gift for a good friend of mine ..,


It was an average day at Littlest Pet Shop which usually meant boredom for some of the pets who stayed there which often led to one of their many wild (yet fun) adventures and what better way to

"Yo narrator dude you done talking yet?"

What? How are you even talking to me? Vinnie you're supposed to stay put during the story! I'd understand this being caused by Minka, but not by you!

"Well it's just that you're saying the exact thing we're doing the second we do it so it kinda creeps me out…"

Ok I see...I'll just let the story tell itself then...goodbye.

"Hey Vinnie who were you talking to?" Penny says as she walks up to her gecko friend.

"Just the narrator nothing big." Vinnie said looking at the ceiling "The who? I don't think we have anyone here named that…"

"No I mean I was talking to...uh Narrator dude can you help me out here!" Vinnie kept saying to the ceiling.

"Um...ok then I'm just gonna go over there…" Penny left Vinnie yelling at the ceiling while she walked towards her female friends or atleast that what she thought she was doing instead her feet had taken her to someone else "Oh no…" she had unknowingly walked up to him.

"Oh hi Penny how long have you been there?" Russell asked the petrified panda.

"Oh I...uh...I just got here!" Penny was sweating she never enjoyed being alone with Russell, but not because she dislike him no it was quite the opposite she had a large crush on the hedgehog and when left alone she would stutter to the point of almost letting out, but she held back because of one reason that kept tormenting her "Does he like me back?"

"Hey Penny you alright? You look like you've got something on your mind." Russell said as he got close to the poor panda who just freaked out more "Oh me I'm just fine...I-I just really need to…"

"Need to what? Penny you know if anything is wrong you could just tell me cuz we are friends after all!" Russell cluelessly walked closer closer "Russell please don't get closer I-I...I can't tell you why I just…"

"Maybe it's just a fever…" Russell closed the gap between him and Penny completely to place his paw on her forehead and that was it what happened next happened so suddenly Russell even thought that it didn't happen at all, but yet here it is...Penny was kissing him and just as quickly as it had happened it ended "Well now...I obviously see it was not a fever…" after Russell said this Penny snapped back into reality to realize what she had done while a blush goes on her face "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that!" with that said Penny ran away crying.

"Penny wait it's alright right I didn't…" Penny was already gone before Russell could finish "I didn't mind…"

Russell looks down and sighed "Darn It I should've known it had to be something like that…" is all Russell said as he punched the ground "I gotta go find her…"

"Come on I know you're still there! Stop ignoring me already ok I'm sorry for what I said just talk again please!" is all Russell saw as he walked by Vinnie as he kept shouting at the ceiling "Uh Vinnie you wouldn't have seen Penny walk by here by any chance have you?"

"Nah man I was busy trying to get this jerk to talk! Hey maybe he saw where she went! Come on you gotta talk now!" as Vinnie said this Russell just walked away slowly and soon bumped into Sunil.

"Whoa sorry Sunil I didn't see where I was going."

"Don't worry about it,but hey do you know what happened with Penny? She just ran through here crying." Sunil says pointing towards the direction the panda ran off to only for Russell to dart in that direction leaving the already confused Sunil dumbfounded.

"Alright now where could she have gone from here…" as Russell says this he notices the remaining girls looking at the pet slide "Girls have you Penny anywhere?" the girls just answer Russell by pointing towards the slide where Russell immediately runs into.

"Penny are you in here?"

"Go away Russell…" Penny says as she wipes her tears away.

"Not just yet...I need to apologize to you." as Russell says this Penny starts to cry again "What should you apologize for! I'm the one who kissed you out of the blue! I stole your first kiss when who knows who you were planning to kiss before I did so to you! If anyone should be apologizing it should be me because-" Penny was cut off by Russell planting his lips on her just like she did to him before and just like before broke off quickly "I'm sorry for not telling you I felt the same sooner." Penny just stood there staring at Russell as he said this "But I thought you like Minka or Zoe…"

"Minka is like a little sister to me and as for Zoe...no way I'd be able to get past Digby, but not like I liked her more than just a friend...unlike you. I liked you for a while...but I could never say to you...and I could never keep my cool when talking to you on my own...boy was it hard until I learned one cruel fact...Would you return my feelings?" Penny cried again as Russell said all this, but this time it was tears of joy as she grabbed Russell in a hug ignoring the pain her arms felt from his spines "Then I guess I'm sorry to…" as Penny said this closed in again "So does this mean we can be a couple now?"

"If that didn't mean it...I'm sure this next thing will." Penny leaned in and Russell did the same and soon they shared their third kiss except this one was longer and neither of them wanted to break it until they both had to breathe and they hugged each other once again.

"Hey you think they're alright in there?" Pepper said as she stares at the slide from the outside only for Zoe to reply to her "Oh I'm sure they're just fine!"

A/N

_Here's my birthday gift for someone you should all know by know ;)_

_Hope you enjoy it girl!_


End file.
